A Story In Which Max Discovers Online Quizzes
by DarkAngelWithWings
Summary: pretty much what the title says. max is bored so she starts surfing the internet and comes across a quiz. Just a one shot.


**One shot (I was on Quotev and saw this quiz which made me think of max's answers)**

**A story in which Max is surfing the internet and finds a certain qotev quiz…**

Max P.O.V

"FANG!" I yelled. I was currently sitting in bed bored out of my mind. Maybe is could steal Fang's laptop for a hour or two…

I lifted my head when my door swung open and Fang walked in. "What?" he asked obviously annoyed I had yelled at him while he was wring for his precious blog fans.

"Can I use your laptop?" I asked. He sighed flipping some dark hair out of his eyes "Max im still using it to write for my blog." He said. "But, Im booooooooooooooooooooooored Fang!"

He opened his mouth to protest but I crossed my arms, pouted slightly and said "please?" He sighed again and said "fine"

He walked away and I stared after him, he returned a few minutes later- laptop in hand. He passed it to me and kissed my cheek. "half an hour" he said. I smiled and whispered thanks.

He left my room, closing the door behind him. I stared at the laptop and wondered how old it was as I ran my fingers along the slightly cracked edges. It was black and had scratches all over it.

I flipped open the top and looked at the keyboard. Some of the letters on the keys where worn out _from all that writing_.

I pressed the _power _button and it instantly lit up. I entered the password: _fax. _Nudge had come up with a cross between Max and Fang, turns out Fax was more of a popular couple name than Mang- something Iggy had _kindly _suggested.

I opened internet explorer and started randomly typing things in. _funny cats, what to do when you are bored, mutant bird kids, _etc.

When finally I had a good idea I typed _Personality quiz _into the search box. I clicked into the first website. "_Quotev What personality disorder are you?" _ read aloud.

I finished the quiz answering all the weird questions.

**(A/N here is how she answered them. This is a real quiz , the questions too)**

Q. Do you create drama for attention?

A. No, I don't like attention.

Q. You always think people are judging you.

A. Yes! They're always out to get me…

Q. you have to go buy some milk, your thoughts?

A. I hate the store, cameras everywhere.

Q. Do you think others are out to get you?

A. Yes, I am always looking over my shoulder.

Q. Are you self-destructive?

A. Not self-destructive

Q. You like special treatment

A. Sometimes I think I am special

Q. Your social life is…

A. A close circle of friends, I may look down on others.

Q. Who do you take orders from?

A. I try to stay under the radar, not let them know me.

Q. Are you perfect?

A. Far from it

Q. You couldn't make it on your own

A. Yes, with glances around the corners.

Q. Are you constantly on guard?

A. Always

Q. Do you back down when threatened?

A. Depend if I have a reason to fight

Q. Pick a number

A. 27

Q. Are you weird?

A. Definatly

Q. Your speech or though process is odd

A. My thought process yes

Q. Do others envy you?

A. They envy my lack of obedience

Q. Is talking to people scary?

A. Sometimes

Q. Favourite colour?

A. Orange or blue

Q. What would you be labelled as?

A. Outgoing

Q. Which song lyrics apply to you?

A. talk your trash, you make me laugh, we have the thing, you wish you had.

~~~~~~~~~~IM A LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(BACK TO MAX'S P.O.V)

When I got my answer I laughed, so true… it read:

_PARANOID _

_Paranoid people need to interpret others actions as threatening, and preoccupied with suspicion or paranoia. Similar to avoidants, paranoid people long for interaction, ye their mistrust for others may win them over. They may be constantly observing their environment and those around the looking for clues that would alert them to danger. Sometimes they tend to have a pattern of isolated withdrawal from a meaningful social environment._

I laughed and called for Fang. When he walked through my door I showed him the quiz and he laughed at my results. When I handed him his laptop back, he stood up. I frowned thinking he was going to leave- but he only closed the door and crawled under the covers of my bed with me.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side.

Suddenly the door opened and my head snapped up at the noise. _Erasers? _No. I stopped freaking out when I realised it was only Angel, she smiled at me and I pat the side of the bed where fang wasn't lying.

She ran into my room, closing the door behind her. She jumped into my bed and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my right arm around her and she laughed. "Definatly paranoid" she said.

END

**Hope you liked my one shot. Writing is a nice thing to do on the weekend, especially when it's a Maximum Ride fanfic :D also if u didn't understand Fang was sitting to her left side and Angel was sitting to her right side. **


End file.
